Try Me I Dare You
by Urhairsmellsnice
Summary: Vegeta's new roommate, Aki turns out to be Krillin's little sister. Aki and he tend to fight and rarely get along, here's the trick, now they're getiing married. How did this come about? Will all the mysteries be solved? Are they truely in love... there must be some kind of catch? Will Krillin ever stop worrying to much?


**~Try Me~  
A fanfiction by originally by xXxNatsume'sGirlxXx  
now being redone by UrHairSmellsNice and xXxNatsume'sGirlxXx  
in an attempt to right the wrong done by Natsume'sGirl when she abandoned this fic.  
To Vegeta and Aki fans everywhere... we truly apologize for this heinous crime on her part.  
We hope this rendition will be even better than the first for all you Try Me veterans.  
For new readers, fasten your seatbelt, this story is flippin' amazing.  
I like saying flippin'... it reminds me of dolphins.**

**Chapter 1: Room Mates**

***x*Akimi's POV*x***

Bulma and Chi Chi said that Vegeta and I were the perfect couple. We were short tempered, as well as just short, and sometimes kind of weird. I will admit these similarities, but as science declares, opposites attract, and if either one of those crazy biddies attempt to set us up I will vaporize them. Not that I'm all that repulsed by Vegeta... but... Yeah, I'm kind of repulsed by Vegeta. He says he's waiting for his tail to grow back; can you imagine lying in bed with a man _that has a tail_? My disgust doesn't end there, he's a total chauvinistic, unintelligent, blow hard, disgrace to his species and his ego is roughly the size of his home planet.

Vegeta and I live together and every time I look at that stupid smirk on his face I want to destroy him utterly and wipe all memory of him from the universe! I _hate_ him and his stupid attitude like he's king of the world and the best thing that ever happened to me. Did I mention that he's one of my best friends?  
Yeah, best friend. I hate his guts, but I like him, I wouldn't sleep with him if my life depended on it... but let's face it, my first thought when I met him; whoa.

Now you probably think we met a while ago, decided we were friends, and thought it'd be a good idea to be housemates. No, of course that's not it, because that would be_ traditional_, and me and Vegeta's lives are anything but.  
It all started with a rather unfortunate series of events, involving my ex-fiancé, my father, an alien invasion, and some whack-a-doo cosmic intervention, but I won't go into that story for now because I'm sure it'll get back to my over-protective brother, who'll kill me.

After the whole cosmic, alien, fiancé, daddy issue thing, I ended up in terrible need of a place to stay, some place slightly under the radar. That's when Bulma told me her family was renting out this house; which I absolutely could not afford. Since we're friends, though, the Briefs cut me a deal. They'd lower the price so half was an affordable price for me and one of their friends would share the house and make up the difference. We housemates were never even supposed to meet, I worked nights and this other person was training _constantly_, so it was assumed our paths would never cross.

Soon after the move the hospital decided to take me off graveyard shift as a nurse and put me on call for emergencies. Substantial hourly pay raise, considerable drop in hours, typical work world. It was after a huge accident had happened and I had been at the hospital all night. I was exhausted by the time I got home at ten the next morning.  
I stumbled into the kitchen trying to erase the night's gruesome images from my head with vodka. After downing the glass I sat down at the table with my head in my hands. I was debating whether a shower or going to bed was the better option and if either of them were worth trying to tackle the stairs. I peeled off the shirt of my scrubs leaving me in my tank top and headed towards the laundry room, deciding a shower was important.

My walk to the laundry room was shortened, however, when a giant explosion created a new doorway in the hall. I sprinted in to see what was going on and found a very angry, shirtless Vegeta who had just vaporized our washing machine because it wouldn't "obey him". After a very heated argument and several inappropriate remarks from Vegeta I was able to get a shower and together we went to buy a new washer, which I then showed him how to properly use. Thus was the start of a wonderful lifelong friendship that we both find heartwarming and beneficial to our lives… _Right._

8 months later we still lived together in relative peace and I was still safe, for the moment. I walked downstairs at Vegeta's call, mentally daring him to make some demand of me.

"Woman!" He growled from the laundry room.

"I have a name, Vegeta," I spat venomously.

"I need you to attend to my laundry!" He yelled, ignoring him I walked into the kitchen.

"Attend to your own laundry," I answered as I poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"That's woman's work," He said as he came into the kitchen, shirtless as usual.

"Then it's perfect for you, isn't it?" I smiled sarcastically.

"Stop with your sass, insolent human! I'm running out of clothing and I don't know how to work this god forsaken contraption," He complained

I rolled my eyes, "Figure it out then, I've shown you a million times."

"No, you're going to do it for me!" He demanded slamming his hand on the table. Typical Vegeta, throwing a bitch fit.

"No," I scoffed.

"Woman!" I raised my eyebrows daring him to strike me, knowing he wouldn't. "You will do my laundry!"

"Why should I?" I pronounced each word separately and smiled sweetly.

"Because if you don't I'll be reduced to walking around naked," He said simply.

I glared at him, "Fine," I growled stalking to the laundry room.

The phone began to ring as I grumpily tossed shirts in the wash. "Answer the phone!" Yelled, Vegeta.

"Alright," I called in a mock obedient tone as I grabbed the bottle of fabric softener. "Just one second!"

I hurried out to the kitchen and dumped the fabric softener over Vegeta's head and grabbed the phone "Hello?"

Vegeta glared at me, wiping fabric softener from his eyes

"Hey, Aki," The Krillin-ish voice of my older brother came through the phone. I smiled in spite of myself; I hadn't seen him in ages. By the sound of his voice I could tell there wasn't anything terrible happening yet. It was refreshing. "Goku and Chi Chi are having a barbecue tonight and she was going to ask if you wanted to come but we haven't talked in so long I figured I'd do it"

"Of course, I'll come," I announced, gleefully.

"Really?" He exclaimed, in shock. Was I really that much of a recluse when it came to my friends and family, I wondered. I asked him if my suspicion was correct. "Well with your work being so crazy I can see why, you don't train with me anymore, that kind of worries me…" He trailed off, "I just don't want to see you hurt again, Mimi Mae."

I smiled again at the usage of the Old nickname, "As for seeing each other more, I can fix that. Don't worry though, Krillin, it's over now, there's no one left to hurt us." I only wished I believed the words as much as I pretended to.

"No, Aki, there's always someone left to hurt us."

I wished I could tell him he was wrong.

**A/N: A bit more foreshadowing than the original showed, we feel that will serve to make the following issues a bit less of one of those awkward WTF moments. Natume'sGirl is still apologizing profusely for abandoning this fic, but what can you do? Anyway we hope you enjoyed it xD Review if you did! Purty Plleeeaase**


End file.
